iwas stupid
by UnknownEntity96
Summary: 'He said that he would come back as soon as he could' little bit from the frist line of the fic. Rated-T because someone tryed suicde. I think you spell it like that please read it good


**Hi sorry that it has been awhile since i've been on but I just havn't been in the right place and I'm getting no reviews on my other fanfic so yeah just can't think of anything to put.**

He said that he would come back as soon as he could that he wouldn't lose contact, he lied. First he lost contact because he said he was coming back there was nothing there for him to find, I believed him. I believed that he was coming back soon so for a while I waited and waited guys came to me and asked me out I always said no, didn't give them a chance told them to leave me alone. I even waited outside of Brushwell in the rain. My best friend didn't even know why I stayed there she didn't even ask sometimes shed stay with me and if I was too ill to wait she would take my place waiting.

I gave up after a while his mum only came put of her apartment when she had to go to work at night but sometimes she would come out if someone who looked like him came and ran past her door it was so sad she looked so pale so ill just so not her. She was someone different not the psychotic mother he had. But he did keep contact with her I could tell because she would come out of Brushwell and smile then she would disconnect the call and cry her way back in to her apartment it way quite scary to see her like that. One I saw the inside of her apartment it was short but I could tell that it was messed up. She was messed up. Once when he sent a letter I read it asked her if she wanted him to come back the reply was no I mean no her only son asked if he should come back and she said NO! I mean me and her were upset she should of said YES. I decided to tell her about the reply I opened up the door to her apartment and saw her on a chair ready to hang her self. After that she was put in a care home. I go and see her everyday just because she reminds me of him.

Soon after that I saw that my best friend was looking at me differently like she wanted me I didn't think anything of it. But that changed when she suddenly out of the blue kissed me it was weird I mean how many people can say that they got kissed by their friend the only person that stayed with them the whole time you were fighting your feelings for someone else and now your with them. I don't love her like she loves me I just didn't what to break her heart like mine had been broken that and I didn't what to be alone for the rest of my life. Maybe I should tell you how my heart got broken and turned me in to a sad person how just can't bring herself to hit people or anything.

_Flashback_

_It was any normal day I was eating ham on Carlys couch Spencer was doing well he was trying to put out a fight that suddenly started. Carly was making dinner I think well she was doing something Carly-ish. And I was happy then my world came cashing down the nub came in rudely slammed the door rushed to Carly hugged her give Spencer a hug and helped stop the fire and ran out the door. I got up and looked around everyone stopped and looked at me I ran put to catch Freddie. He was just out the door I called for him he turned to face me I ran out the door and walked up to him. He was soaking wet with rain and give me a letter I took it and put it in my pocket and looked back at him. In to his eyes I put my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist pulling me closer to him his face was coming down slowly moving his face and lips closer and closer to mine we finally meet and it was well magical It shouldn't of ended a kiss like that is hard to describe because you only get a kiss like that from one person when it's too late to tell them how you feel about them. Anyways it ended and He left me standing in the rain tears going down my face. I went back in side and read the letter it broke me he was too scared to tell that he was leaving. I fall to the ground I heard someone come down and wrap there arms around me saying things to comfort me I looked to see if it was Freddie it wasn't it was Mrs. Benson._

_End of flashback_

That day was the day that I found out three things 1. Freddie was the reason I was well Sam Puckett the tough girl. 2. That I loved and still do a little bit love Freddie and 3. Me and Mrs. Benson have one thing in common we both love Freddie in someway.

But now in the present day I'm Samantha Puckett a smart girl and engaged to the person that loves me and has stayed with me though everything, has never judged me. Carly. Mrs. Benson wasn't very happy when she found out at first but Carly kept coming with me to see her and she eventually came round to the idea. One day after a visit with Carly she came over to our house and said that she was happy that I was finally smiling again and that I was like a child to her. I was happy. I had a 'mum' that cared.

* * *

**If you want me to continue (most of you likely don't) Review or If you like it tell or give me some advice on how to make it better i don't care just review**


End file.
